TODAY THE FUTURE
, , and |singers = Hatsune Miku |producers = Evergreen Leland Studio * HarryP (lyrics, compose, arrange) * DearP, YoP (arrange) * agonasubi (illustrator) * Hayao (video) |links = }} Background "TODAY THE FUTURE" is an original song by Evergreen Leland Studio. It was uploaded to bilibili on September 15, 2017. This song made for Miku's 10th anniversary. A Mandarin version of the song was later uploaded on February 16, 2018. This song exceeded 100,000 views on YouTube and reached the Hall of Fame. Succeeding versions Lyrics |-|Japanese = |-|Chinese = |-|Official English= Come and sing everybody let's sing raise your hand in the air i saw it in that dark street a bit of light wavering the voice is singing there in its own this voice using the several centimeters of the lights he got and start singing slowly wavering the light in front shines again this several centimeters of the lights starts gathering the voices maybe everybody has the same feeling as me even if our names are different and we do not resemble each other but because we are all here let's all be together come with me let's go sing raise your hand Can you see it? "We are all together you are not alone" but i know the irreplaceable things and why But can we go back and go find the things we lost All the important dreams and memory keeps appearing in front of you eyes just can't give them up Wherever you are i will always be myself if it's like this to answer you if it an come true then it's ok standing beside you the song i'm hearing that music is your friend Want to believe that unseeable thing that always can make my heart soft We can't always find reasons everywhere Maybe its here Then that is incredible as good as it can be Come and sing let's sing a song put your hand on your chest then that is already "Because if you're not alone you can do it" maybe you tried it before keep hurting the people beside you that unbearable feeling keeps coming out so that i won't forget i keep it tight beside my heart One day this will all disappear But even so i want to be with everybody maybe everybody has the same feeling as me Heart filled with sadness but can't tell anybody it's ok even if it's hard for me Come and sing everybody let's sing raise your hand in the air can you see it? We are all here you are not alone i know the irreplaceable things you see Things that you seemed to lose are always inside of your heart All the important memories and dream Are always there for you just gotta grab it with your hands Let's sing everybody come and sing if we are all together then there is no problem "Just start singing wherever you are" "this will just make everybody know this song" "The future you desire you see" "it's in front of your eyes many are waiting for us" "Look at us waving our arms" "Let's all connect them together" My Future Use your future as a goal let's move on Using these hand extend them and come Let's all connect them together Derivatives Other media appearances Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts. * Magical Mirai 2017 * Magical Mirai 2018 External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Chinese songs Category:Partially bilingual songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Concert songs Category:Self-covers